Being Hokage is Hard
by Invader Hog
Summary: [COMPLETE]A collection of oneshots about the hard life of the Hokage. Rating T for now, only because there will later possibly be violence.
1. 3:00PM

**Being Hokage is Hard**

**Summary: A collection of oneshots about the hard life of the Hokage.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**3:00 PM**

**Atop the Mountain**

Naruto Uzumaki stared at the large mountain wall ahead of him, the image of the five Hokage etched perfectly into the stone. At the end the beautiful woman he had once wanted to call his mother was watching contently over her village, smiling beautifully, and he almost could hear her voice whispering to him.

He sighed and turned around to see Sakura walking up the stairs, a group of young ninja following her as they ventured up the stairs to see the mountain.

"Oh, Lord Hokage," Sakura said, bowing as the children all gathered at her feet, looking up at him.

"Miss Sakura, what a lovely surprise. I see you are teaching again today? What are you kids learning today?" the tall blonde asked, smirking down at them. The children looked at one another but didn't dare speak. They had known full well whom this man standing before them was. The Hokage was the greatest ninja in the village and Naruto Uzumaki was said to have been the greatest of all of the Hokage, his talents so great that no one would ever be able to defeat him.

Suddenly a peep came from out of the crowd and a small girl rose her hand and blushed when Naruto smiled at her.

"W-We were… j-just l-learning about the… Hokage… Lord Uzumaki…sir…" she said, blushing again as the children looked at her. She was the smallest of the bunch, her long brown hair tied off to the side, her clothes too big for her and her eyes a wide blue.

"And what is your name?" Naruto asked, bending down to get a better look at her. The other children backed up, surprised by his question.

"Why is he talking to her?" a child whispered.

"Yeah, she's a nerd, no one likes her!" another whispered to his friend standing next to him. The young girl looked at the ground, blushing and twisting her hands together as she tried to avoid his gaze and smile.

"U-Umi… Umi Hitachi my lord…" she whispered and Naruto blinked once before smiling again.

"Well, Umi, do you see that mountain there?" Naruto asked, moving so she could see it.

"Y-Yes…"

"Do you know who they are?" Sakura smiled down at the little girl, knowing that the young ninja had worked so hard in school to know everything. She often whispered about how she wished to have her face upon the mountain like the other Hokage.

"Y-Yes… they are the Hokage… the past leaders of our village."

"Good. Well, one day my face is going to be up there, and when that time comes, someone new is going to need to be my replacement, and I can tell, even though you are small and don't feel like you can, you are going to be up there, your name the most well known in the land, even more than myself! And do you know what?"

"W-What?" the young kunoichi asked, her eyes sparkling as Naruto spoke to her and her alone. No one had ever acknowledged her like he was.

"You are going to be the light to the village, telling everyone that everything will be alright and you will make the Hokage proud."

She blushed and looked up at the Hokage mountain, her eyes shimmering as she thought of it. Everyone had always called her a small stupid girl who would never be able to fight properly. No one ever said she had potential to ever been anything close to a Gennin, let alone the Hokage!

"L-Lord Hokage! Do you really mean that?" she asked, turning to face him fully, her cheeks extremely red.

"Of course I do."

In a sudden burst of excitement she grabbed at his leg, hugging it tightly, a few tears falling from her large eyes. The other children gasped and Sakura looked a little embarrassed. However Naruto only looked down at her and put his hand on her head, smiling brightly.

"Thank you Lord Hokage!" she said, crying hard as she continued to hug his knee. The other children slowly smiled and ran to hug the Hokage as well, all wanting their turn to bask in his prescience.

"My, Lord Hokage, the children seem to like you…"

Sakura blushed slightly and Naruto nodded at her, grinning like he always did. He looked back at the mountain and nodded slightly, as if thanking them, and the class was shooed away, waving their sad goodbyes to their leader, as he slowly headed back to his desk piled in papers, but he felt like he wasn't going to be wrong.

"Umi Hitachi…"

* * *

**-I am just writing random stuff now, like there are so many ideas flowing through my head so this is where I'm going to write them all so this probably will be constantly updated with whatever ideas I get.**

**_Invader Hog OUT!_**


	2. 11:00PM

**Being Hokage is Hard**

**Summary: A collection of oneshots about the Hokage being the Hokage.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**11:00 PM  
**

**Kitchen Call**

He couldn't believe that she wanted to stay up and whine about how they didn't spend enough time alone together anymore. He said that he didn't know what she was talking about because he always had to fawn over her, even in front of the other two.

She demanded his absolute attention and expected him to constantly be watching her, not worrying about the others in the room.

He tired to tell her that he had the other two to think about. How would anything happen if he was always paying attention to her? How would his son grow up to be a strong man?

She told him that she didn't care about the boy, she didn't know why he was even around. He would sigh and tell her that there was nothing they could do about the baby. Then she would look at him with her large pearl eyes and he'd suddenly melt like butter.

He had known someone else who had fallen pray to those large eyes, Shikamaru one of them.

He too suffered the same curse Naruto had, always being pulled in by large sky blue eyes. However, this situation just felt different. Almost as if her eyes were pulling him in and they were always so captivating to stare at. However the moment was broken when a voice stopped the silence.

"Naruto? Is she still not going to sleep?" Hinata Uzumaki asked, a blonde baby boy sleeping soundlessly in her arms. Naruto sighed and looked down at his little girl.

"No… she wants me to stay with her…"

"Well, I'm going to take him up to bed, don't stay up too late," she said, turning around and walking up the stairs.

"Yeah… let's try a bottle, maybe that'll get you to sleep, my annoying little daughter…"

* * *

**-I acutally had written another story that was supposed to go before this so it makes more sense, but it's gone missing, so I'll try to find it and post it next. Thanks for reading!**

_**Invader Hog OU**T_


	3. 8:15PM

**Being Hokage is Hard**

**Summary: A collection of oneshots about the Hokage being the Hokage.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**8:15 PM**

**Dinner with Ino**

"Hurry up! I'm hungry!" a tall kunoichi said, crossing her arms as she waited for the blonde young man to come running to her side.

"Calm down Ino, I just came back from training! I'm tired!" the Hokage said tiredly.

"But I'm hungry. My baby's hungry too!" she said, patting her stomach fondly, the Hokage huffing a little as he straightened up.

"Don't you have a husband that can be eating with you?"

"He's on a mission, as you well know. I need food and there was nothing in the house, and you promised that you'd buy me dinner sometime, so now I'm hungry and you're paying!" Ino said happily, flicking some of her bangs out of her eyes as she turned toward the Ramen stand.

"Fine, come on,"he said, holding the flap of the Ramen stand up for her to enter.

"Welcome Lord Hokage, Ino! How are you this fine evening?" the waitress asked.

"The same as usual, tired and bored,"the Hokagesaid, tugging at his green vest a little as he sat down at a table across from Ino. She had to be almost a foot away so her large stomach could fit, her bowl of soup going to have to sit on her stomach like always.

"So, what are you going to name it, or them or whatever?"he asked as the waitress brought out their usual orders.

"Well… we were thinking Inoshishi, if it's a boy, or Shina, if it's a girl."

"Ah, those are nice names. They are going to be ninjas right?"the Hokagesaid, his bowl of ramen set in front of him. Ino smiled and nodded, starting on her own bowl of soup, sitting on her overly large stomach.

"Hinata had to do that too, when she was pregnant I mean, sitting so far away from the table. She said her stomach was like a little table for her,"he said, grinning at Ino as she blushed a little, slurping her soup.

"Yeah? She had twins right?"

"Oh, yeah, a boy and a girl, Narupichi and Hina," said, slurping at his ramen, Ino joining in the silence as she calmly slurped at her soup.

"It's been so long since we've been anywhere together, Ino,"he said suddenly, looking up from his half empty bowl. Ino looked in her own soup and sighed.

"Yes, I was worried that I wouldn't get to see you before my baby came. I was wanting to ask you if you had any advice for me," Ino said, setting her empty bowl on the table.He thought long and hard and gave his famous fox grin and pointed his chopsticks at her.

"Trust me, you're going to be the perfect mother, Ino, you don't need any advice from an idiot like me."

Ino blushed slightly and nodded, a quiet thank you never uttered. They finished their second bowl andthe Hokageoffered to take her home. Ino's apartment wasn't that far from the ramen stand but she decided to take the long way home, going through a park to get there. She had spent a lot of time there with her husband, them both talking of how their children would play there, untouched by the horrors of their lives.

"Um... hey…" Ino said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I'm… I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" he asked, sticking his hands behind his head as their stroll came to a stop.

"I… I was never a good friend to you. I was always apart of the people who ignored you, made fun of you… everything I hated about others…"

"It's no big deal, Ino. I became stronger and I am now acknowledged as a person, everyone knows my name. That's all I ever wanted. Anyway, you're one of my best friends now!"

Ino only smiled slightly as they came upon her home.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," Ino said, bowing a little.

"Don't worry about it. We'll have to do it again sometime. I'll tell Hinata that I got to talk to you, I'm sure she'd be glad to know your baby is coming along fine."

Heturned to leave and Ino called out to him before he was almost out of site.

"Hey!"

"Hmm?"

"You're the second greatest man I've ever met! Don't let anyone ever say you weren't the greatest Hokage that ever lived!"

He only grinned at her and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

-**What do you think? I was supposed to post this one before the Kitchen one but I couldn't find it until today, so I'm posting it now so that second makes a little bit more sense. . Thank you everyone who has reviewed, it really means a lot to me that you like my stuff.**

**_Invader Hog OUT!_**


	4. 6:30AM

**Being Hokage is Hard**

**Summary: A collection of oneshots about the Hokage being the Hokage.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**6:30AM**

**Training with Kiba**

"Good morning, Lord Hokage," Kiba Inuzuka said with a yawn.

"Kiba, I thought you'd chickened out on me," the Hokage said with a loud laugh as the sun peeked over the trees surrounding the clearing they were standing in.

"Not a chance, sir. What would you wish me to do with you today? A one on one match or what?"

"You and Akamaru can come at me at once, that's just fine with me," the Hokage said with a smug grin as he pulled off his long white cloak he wore around his green vest.

"Heh, then I will," he said, Akamaru running around from behind him to stand in front of him.

The match went well, the Hokage the victor but Kiba did well to hold his own. The Hokage even pointed this out.

"Good match today, Kiba. Akamaru never ceases to amaze me. I actually was a little worried for a second there," he said with a loud laugh, patting the tired Jounnin on the back.

"Glad you're still as smug as ever, my lord," Kiba said with a grin.

"Come on, I've got to get home," the Hokage said, standing up and stretching his arms in the air.

"I talked to Ino the other day. She said that Shikamaru was coming home tomorrow and that her baby was fine."

"That's good to hear," the Hokage said, petting Akamaru as Kiba gathered his fallen weapons.

"Have you seen Sakura?"

"I couple of days ago, she was teaching a class," the tall man said, continuing to pet the tired dog.

"I heard that she was teaching again. That's good to know."

"Oh, I forgot. How is your team coming along?"

Kiba thought about it for a second and sighed.

"Well… not exactly 'team oriented', I must say. I mean, I know I'm in charge of them, but in the past at least one child would ask to be leader and the others gladly follow but these three… they just bicker and whine and fight for leadership."

"I wouldn't mind dropping by sometime to see them in action, you know, before the Chuunin Exams come up again."

"If you wish to, my lord, by all means. It would probably help my team, a lot!" Kiba said, flashing a toothy grin at the Hokage. The other man nodded and they slowly headed back to the Hokage tower.

* * *

**-This one was shorter because I'm not really a fan of Kiba and I didn't want to make him too out of character, so I tried to keep it shorter. I am thinking of using him again later so I'll try to make that longer. Thanks for reading! .**

**_Invader Hog OUT!_**


	5. 9:15AM

**Being Hokage is Hard**

**Summary: A collection of oneshots about the Hokage being the Hokage.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**9:15 AM**

**Paperwork with Neji**

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't a lazy man, not like his friend, Nara, no, he just hated paperwork. He preferred to stand among the people he grew up with and be outside, in the forest, at the ramen stands, anywhere but stuck in his office giving out missions. That's the only thing he hated about being the best.

"Crappy paperwork," he mumbled to himself as he looked sideways at the man sitting next to him, reading a scroll.

"Ami Uzuzu and her team, number 2," Neji Hyuuga said, handing the scroll to the Hokage. The blonde sighed and looked over the scroll, then nodded to the men standing at the doors to allow the team in.

Ami, the girl who was famous for teasing Sakura Haruno as a child, walked in quietly. Since she had been a child she had lost all her bad habits and was very proper when she was around people now. Her team, however, wasn't as well behaved. It consisted of two boys and a girl, the norm for teams, since boys were constantly being born, a growing problem in the village.

The team had a black haired young boy, his forehead protector tied to his shoulder, the other boy had spiky brown hair, his forehead protector around his head, the symbol tied off to the side and the girl had long red hair tied into a ponytail and her forehead protector around her neck.

"Team 2, consisting of Haru Izuma, Michiko E, and Yazo Imachi?" the Hokage asked, looking up. The boys were glaring at one another but the girl was standing like her teacher, almost at attention, seeming to be proud to be in the presence of the Hokage.

"That is correct, my lord Hokage," Ami said, pulling the boys away from each other when their whispering argument was about to get loud. However the twenty-five year old blonde sitting across from the group smirked.

"Well…it seems like your team is… ready?"

"Oh my lord Hokage… I honestly don't believe my team is anywhere close to going on a mission as a team," Ami said, the boys suddenly becoming silent.

"I must say, I agree. The only well behaved person on your team is Miss Michiko over there," the Hokage said, smiling brightly at the girl standing next to the boys. They both looked at her with annoyed eyes.

"Thank you, lord Hokage, at least one of my students is respectful of their superiors," Ami said, looking down at the boys who were glaring at each other again.

"Well… the only way to fix this problem of yours would probably to send you all on trash duty around the village for a mission," the Hokage said, grinning at Neji who chuckled a little.

"What! That's not training at all! Give us a good mission!" the black haired boy standing next to Michiko yelled, making Naruto stop laughing, Neji also becoming quiet.

"I'm tired of this lame team and it's lame missions and training! I want a better team or at least a high ranking mission!" the boy said, Naruto listening contently to his ranting. Since he did not continue to talk, the Hokage took the opportunity.

"Neji, what do you see when you look at this team?"

Neji considered his answer for a moment and Ami mouthed "terrible", but the children didn't catch it.

"Broken," he finally said, folding his hands together and rest his chin on them.

"That's what I was thinking as well… children," the lord Hokage said, standing up slowly to show how much taller he was, making them all feel small. "Look outside that window."

The three looked at one another and then shrugged, hurrying over to the window. They only saw the village they had always lived in.

"What's so special about it. I see the village everyday," the brown haired boy said, looking at Naruto.

"Where do you live?" Naruto asked, his question simple, so the boy pointed to a small apartment complex a few miles away.

"Okay… now what would happen if say, a ninja from another village came in and set your house on fire?"

The children became silent and considered their answers carefully. The brown haired boy was the first to speak.

"I'd be angry!"

"I'd want to get revenge!" the black haired boy said, making fists.

"I'd… I'd…cry…" the girl said, looking at the floor.

"Why has this not happened, do you suppose?"

Neji stood up as well, stretching his arms over his head quietly.

"Because ninja make sure that no outsiders do that?" the girl tried, blushing at her sudden weakness.

"So, if you don't want everything you see to be destroyed, shouldn't you defend it with your very lives?"

The children looked at one another and the brown haired boy looked up.

"What kind of mission do we get?"

* * *

"You did well with the children today, my lord," Neji said quietly, rolling up a scroll and Naruto let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I scared the crap out of them. But they are going to have to face reality some time. The only reason we're alive is because we're defending ourselves… At least they are going on missions like normal children…"

"My lord?" Neji asked, setting down the scroll he had been holding.

"Yes, Neji?" Naruto asked, looking up from the paper he was reading.

"You're a good man."

Naruto only gave him a small smile and stood up.

"See you later, Neji my man, tell TenTen I said hi," he said, holding up a hand as a wave and strode proudly out of the room, Neji only bowing a little in return…

* * *

**-I wanted to just write something with Neji in it, since this is surrounding Naruto, he's only a side character, sorry if you wanted to see more Neji. This is the world of the Hokage, after all. Thanks for reading.**

**_Invader Hog OUT!_**


	6. 7:30PM

**Being Hokage is Hard**

**Summary: A collection of oneshots about the Hokage being the Hokage.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**7:30 PM**

**Going Home with Shino**

Shino walked lightly next to the Hokage, staying silent as the cool evening pressed against them both, their many layers of clothes protecting them from any uncomfortable trembles. Shino glanced sideways at the slightly taller man walking alongside him, his head staring at the sky.

"My lord?" he asked breaking the comfortable silence between them. They had just left the Hokage building to head towards their homes, which happened to be quite close to one another.

"Yeah?" he asked, still watching the stars shine above, lifting his arms to sit behind his head.

"My daughter asked if you were strong."

The Hokage let out a little chuckle.

"Yeah? And what'd you tell her?"

"Oh, I told her that you were the strongest man in the world," Shino said, now watching the stars as their shoes scuffed along the road, the Hokage smirking to himself.

"She's what, four now?"

"Yes, sir. She will be five in three more months."

"And the baby, she's only a few moths old, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Konchuu and Hotaru? Right?"

"Yes, sir."  
Silence fell between them when suddenly Shino spoke again.

"Sir, do you think they will be great ninja?" he asked, stopping and looking at the man through his dark sunglasses, his dark eyes intense. The Hokage stopped walking, still looking up. Shino watched the Hokage's back and he slowly dropped his hands from behind his head and smirked at Shino.

"If they're anything like you, Shino, my man, they are going to make your family proud!"

Shino smiled behind his high collar but looked emotionless to the Hokage who only continued to smirk and walk forward, his house dead ahead.

"Goodnight Shino!" the Hokage called, Shino staying where he had stopped.

"My Lord!" Shino called out.

"Yeah?"

"You're a good man, Naruto."

The Hokage only smirked again, waving a hand and walked toward his home, leaving the bug man standing quietly in the street, the stars singing quietly overhead…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Short but cute, oh and the names of his daughters: Konchuu means "bug" and Hotaru is "firefly". In case you were wondering. .**

**_Invader Hog OUT!_**


	7. 8:56PM

**Being Hokage is Hard**

**Summary: The Hokage being the Hokage.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**8:56PM**

**Drinks with Lee**

The man sitting next to him sighed as he stared at the drink in front of him.

"Don't worry about it, Lee. I'm sure you'll beat me eventually."

"Oh, Lord Hokage, I will never be strong enough to beat you, that's what makes you the Hokage. But I wish I could."

He sighed and took another sip of the drink, his cheeks instantly reddening.

"You shouldn't drink too much, you might freak out like you did a couple weeks ago at the banquet for Hinata's birthday."

Naruto laughed aloud and slapped Lee on the back before he could take another sip.

"Yeah, well, I guess I should really be more careful… How are things, my lord?"

"Good, you?"

"Okay I guess. I leave for my mission to escort the Lord Kazekage to his home tomorrow night. Are you going to see him?"

"Yeah, we're going to eat at the Hokage building tomorrow, to say bye, and probably have a good fight, you know, to keep at each other's throats for a while. Just to give each other a reason to see each other again when the Chuunin Exams come rolling around."

"Oh, when are the teams going to sign up for those?" Lee took another sip of his drink.

"Six months from now. Your team ready?" Naruto asked, looking sideways at him.

"Not at all. They can't even decide who is their leader."

"Boys or Girls?"

"Two boys and a girl, one boy is a shy kid and the other is a punk always jumping the gun and the girl's a loudmouth who doesn't like to listen to what everyone else has to say."

Lee smiled and looked down at his drink.

"They sound like great kids. I want to meet them all before the exams, of course," Naruto said, finishing his drink and standing up. After another slap on the back Lee also stood up.

The pair were about to part ways after Naruto paid kindly for the drinks before Lee turned to him and called his name.

"Naruto!"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, looking at him over his shoulder.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're the best Hokage that ever lived?" Lee asked, flashing a toothy grin and giving him a lame thumbs up. Naruto grinned and turned to face the road again.

"Nope, you're the first. Thanks Lee."

Lee smiled but his eyes widened when he saw Naruto slowly raise a hand and give him thumbs up behind his back.

"See you around sometime, Lee."

Lee smiled widely, watching the great lord walk away, Naruto never turning around but the idea was still there**.  
**

* * *

**-I know, it's another one kind of like Ino and Shino's, but oh well, I like the concept and I wanted to do a quick Lee one. Lee a little OOC, with the drinking, but I didn't want him freaking out and try to fight Naruto, too much trouble. Sorry if you're a little annoyed with that.  
**

**Finally I am able to finish all of my unfinished stories! WOOT! Thank you everyone who reads my stories for your patience, I know I'm not to reliable when it comes to updates, but it will happen. Thank you again!**

_**Invader Hog OUT!**_


	8. 4:05PM

**Being Hokage Is Hard**

**Summary: A collection of oneshots about the hard life of the Hokage.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**4:05PM**

**Chess with Shikamaru**

He stared at the board, growling low as a drop of sweat moved down the side of his forehead. The other man just continued to stare at the board tiredly, yawning for time to time.

"I'm almost done," the first man said, holding up a hand before the yawning man could speak.

"Okay, Lord Hokage…"

"How's the baby by the way?"

"Fine, but she's a lot of work."

The Hokage continued to stare intently at the board, reaching out for a piece but retracted his hand quickly, glaring at the board.

"Yeah, the twins weren't fun either. Lot's of getting up in the middle of the night, for sure."

"Are you okay, sir?" Shikamaru said, trying not to chuckle as Naruto gritted his teeth and frustration. They had been playing this game for almost an hour and he was so close to defeat, but it was a good excuse for not working.

That was actually why they started, disregarding all of the paperwork they were supposed to be working on, playing the simple game of chess, but ever since Naruto had become Hokage he would randomly challenge Shikamaru to a game, never once being able to win.

This certain hot afternoon seemed to prove once again that Shikamaru was a thousand times smarter than Naruto would ever want to be. He continued to stare at the board, worried he was going to lose.

"So who do you think she looks like, you or Ino?"

"Ino, she's got the blue eyes, but pretty black hair already, so I guess me too. She sleeps a lot too, Ino calls her lazy and says that the only thing she probably inherited from her was her looks, but I think her voice too, my baby girl's got some lungs on her."

"Yeah?" Naruto reached out again to reach for a rook that was standing alone but hesitated again and quickly retracted his hand again.

"Yeah, she'll scream and cry for almost an hour then suddenly drop like a rock for three hours at a time. Ino said that's my fault."

"Well you are pretty lazy to say the least."

"Oh well. I don't get the leisure of sleeping much at home, it's either Ino shouting at me or it's Shina."

"Well, I'm sure she'll grow out of it eventually. I know that Shino's baby screamed for a long time but suddenly stopped doing it a while ago, and now talks like a normal kid."

Naruto suddenly smirk as he found his move to end all moves. Shikamaru closed his eyes and yawned again, waiting for Naruto to hurry it along.

"Look, Lord Hokage," Shikamaru started but Naruto suddenly moved his piece, making Shikamaru cock an eye open. He smirked a little, but it didn't show too well. He closed his eye and yawned again, reaching out and pulling his queen out of nowhere and taking the king.

"Checkmate."

Naruto's mouth dropped as he stared at the board, trying to figure out how his move failed.

"It was nice playing you, sir, but I've got work to be getting to."Shikamaru stood up and walked out of the room, leaving an angry Hokage cursing at the chess board after him.

* * *

**-Another story for you, thanks for reading. This one was my first one attempting to rid me of bordom one snowy day.**

_**Invader Hog OUT!**_


	9. 12:15PM

**Being Hokage is Hard**

**Summary: Stories about the Hokage being the Hokage.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**12:15PM**

**Babysitting Shinano**

The Hokage sighed as he held out the baby that had been dumped in his lap. Hinata had been at home with his own kids, working on a new juutsu while she took time off from her ninja duties, and he was there, sitting behind his messy desk with a baby in his lap.

"Why are you giving her to me again, Ino?"  
"I'm sorry, Lord Hokage, but you sent Shikamaru off on a mission and I have to go to buy my sweetie pie here her first Christmas present, so I need you to just watch her for the next hour or so. I promise I will take care of any paperwork you don't want to do for the next week, at the least. Thank you, Lord Hokage!" Ino said, kissing her baby goodbye as she hurried off towards the market, leaving the sad blonde Hokage to stare at the baby.

"Well, you certainly aren't like any of my kids. They like to scream a lot, at least the girl does but you don't look like the type. You're daddy told me that you scream only when you're really hungry… hopefully that won't happen because I didn't really think about asking Ino what you ate, she just left that bag and went on running…"

He sighed and cradled the baby gently and the little girl just looked up at him, her large blue eyes staring at his hair. He had the same color hair as her mother, she noticed. She rather liked blonde hair, but she was stuck her own father's hair, black.

"Well now… what should I do with you?" the Hokage asked, looking around for a place for her to play. He stood up and grabbed the bag Ino had left and found a little corner for her to lay down on.

_"She sleeps pretty much most of the time, never really doing much. She isn't hard to handle, trust me."_

"I hope you were right Shikamaru…"

The Hokage carried Shinano over to the corner where he could still see her from his desk and sat her on a small pillow that he found in her bag. A few diapers and a bottle were inside. The only toy he saw was a single eyed bear that seemed to be missing a lot of stuffing.

"Okay… well, I guess you are easily pleased," Naruto said to the little baby, who only stared back at him through tired eyes. She really looked a lot like Shikamaru, lazily sitting there, almost looking like she was going to fall over because she had a rather large head. The Hokage smiled at the baby as he sat her down next to the pillow, handing her the bottle. She just stared at it tiredly and then knocked it over, giving a loud shriek, louder than he was really prepared for.

"Oh… I guess you don't want that… huh… here," the Hokage said, surprised that the little girl already had such a loud screech. She certainly was Ino's daughter.

"Ah…" she said, making a face that looked like she was in a tired pout. The Hokage sighed and looked back in the bag and pulled out the bear. Shinano's eyes lit up like Ino's did when she found out she had a day off. She threw up her arms and looked prepared to take the bear with her shining eyes.

"Is this your bear?" he asked, smiling at her as he handed her the bear, her chubby baby arms taking over the bear as she buried her face into its head, smiling and laughing. She really must have loved that bear.

"Well, you're easily pleased, good thing too. You really do take after Shikamaru…"

Shinano looked back up at him as he took the bag over to his desk and sat down, smiling at her as she stared at him. She looked around, her large head wobbling a bit as she found her pillow next to her.

"Well… tons of work to get done…" Naruto sighed as he began to open scrolls as Shinano continued to stare up at him. She held onto her bear tightly and looked at her pillow. She would usually just fall down asleep when her mother gave her the bear and set the pillow next to her, but today she didn't really want to sleep. She wanted to observe the strange man who was in her charge.

She had never seen him before, but her mother seemed to trust him enough to leave Shinano's precious bear in his hands. The baby scratched her head and let out a yawn. She didn't really want to fall asleep, but for some reason it was in her nature to just fall down dead every time she was given an inviting pillow.

She yawned again and looked at the smiling man. He had stopped working and was watching her, seeming to wait for her to fall asleep before he continued. Slowly Shinano felt her eyes get heavy as she just slumped over and slept soundly.

"Heh… your really Shikamaru's daughter…"

* * *

_"Oi! Shikamaru! Naruto is taking us all to lunch, come on!" Ino shouted, kicking the sleeping boy in the leg lightly. He slowly opened his eyes and glared at her._

"_Troublesome, I don't want to get up," he said, closing his eyes again, but the blond would not allow it. She was getting her free lunch, and she was going to splurge thanks to Naruto's generosity._

"_Come on Shikamaru! We're going!" she said, grabbing one of his hands from behind his head and pulled hard, making him jump up._

"_Troublesome woman, leave me alone!" he said, trying to get back his hand. Chouji laughed next to Naruto, who slapped his knee._

"_They're really in love, aren't they?" Chouji said, smiling at his best friends. Naruto looked at him through his fox eyes._

"_What do you mean? Don't they hate each other?"_

"_I don't know about that… I think they love each other just as much as they hate each other, if only a little more," Chouji said, laughing and turning around to head for the village. Naruto continued to watch the bickering pair as they came up the hill, Shikamaru following Ino's angry words with his own spite and fire._

"_There's no way they can be in love…"_

* * *

"Lord Hokage?" Ino peeked her head into the office and didn't see the man sitting behind his desk. Rather no one seemed to be there. She looked around and out on the terrace was a figure laying on his back, a smaller one lying next to him.

Ino smiled and walked outside, trying not to interrupt the sleeping pair.

"Sir?" she said, sighing as she saw her baby laying on a blanket with her pillow, Naruto laying next to her with a pillow from his couch and Shinano's bear in his hand, resting on his chest. Ino stood over the Hokage, smiling brightly.

"My Lord Hokage?" she asked again, Naruto opening a tired eye slowly.

"Oh," Naruto quickly sat up, turning to face her. "Sorry, I was just… uh…"

Shinano stirred next to him, slowly opening her large blue eyes, looking around to see her mother standing over the Hokage.

"M-Maa!" she cried, her best chance at trying to form the word. She hadn't exactly had the reason to talk before because it seemed like her mother knew exactly what she wanted without her worry, but this time she needed to call for her mother's attention.

"Oh, sweetie!" Ino said, bending down and picking up her precious baby girl.

"Sorry about that, Ino… she just woke up and started to scream like crazy and kept looking out of the window, so I took her out there… I didn't mean to fall asleep," Naruto said, trying not to blush, thinking Ino would explode at him for putting her daughter at risk by leaving her outside. Rather Ino just smiled at him and went inside.

"Thank you for taking care of her, sir," she said, grabbing the bag and Shinano's pillow. Naruto realized he was still holding her bear and walked inside to look at the refreshed baby.

"Here you go," he said, smiling again and handing the baby her bear, a slow smile that looked exactly like her mother's spread across the baby's face as Ino began to leave, and without her mother noticing, Shinano slowly waved at the Hokage. Naruto just sighed and went back to work, ready to get home to his twins and his beautiful wife.

* * *

**- Wow, it's been a while since I wrote a story on here. I've been trying to finish my Letters to Temari and it's just not playing through like I want it to. Oh well, I'm thinking of a new story, once I'm finished with that one, a Naruto and Hinata story called_ Isn't It Ironic? _Hopefully it'll be written soon. Thanks to anyone who reviewed,**

_**Invader Hog OUT!**  
_


	10. 6:23AM

**Being Hokage is Hard**

**Summary: A collection of oneshots about the hard life of the Hokage.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**6:23AM**

**Mission with Konohamaru**

Silence crept through the trees that surrounded the Konoha village, the leaves seeming untouched by humans, though a fierce battle seemed to rage on without them. The sound of a branch seeming to creak seemed to catch someone's attention and all was still.

Naruto lifted his hand and pointed towards the west with it, the younger man behind him making no reply but disappearing in the direction he was ordered. A full minute of silence commenced as a sound entered through the com-piece in Naruto's ear.

"Sir, there are fifteen Jounnin," came a whispered voice. The Hokage replied with an "okay" and grinned to himself, seeming to be prepared for anything. He hadn't been able to go out into the open for almost weeks, and it felt good to be a mission.

The young man came back, almost as silently as he had left, standing behind the Hokage.

"The plan is simple," Naruto said, turning to the young man, "You will cast a genjutsu and I will take out the leader, then we'll pick them off from there."

It wasn't exactly the best plan in the world, but the young Jounnin wasn't about to argue with his leader. He only nodded, though he wanted to sigh. The Lord Hokage wasn't exactly a battle genius, which is why it would have been better if Shikamaru had come out on the mission, but he was wrapped up in piles upon piles of paperwork when Ino accidentally destroyed a temple in the Sand when she got angry with Temari teasing her about the weight she had gained during her pregnancy.

Now the Hokage was excited to be on the battlefield again and was taking full advantage of going headfirst into a fight. The young Jounnin made a few signs and the genjutsu was spread, seeping into the minds of the unknowing ninja.

The ninja were paralyzed from the successful genjutsu and Naruto jumped down, easily cutting the head off of the leader, the Jounnin following under his command doing the same with the others. In a matter of minutes there were fifteen bodies lying on the ground. It took a lot of time for Naruto to get use to seeing these kinds of things, and after five years as Hokage, he had pretty much seen a lot of things he would never tell his kids about.

"My Lord… the mission was a success… should we call in the clean-up?"

"Yeah… do it quickly…"

Naruto continued to look at the bodies of the ninja, seeming to be lost in his own twisted thoughts. The Jounnin suddenly reached out and tugged on the Hokage's forehead protector.

"My Lord, I say this was all due respect, but these ninja are nothing to be pitied. They chose their life, as we have," the ninja said, a fire burning in his eyes. Naruto looked at him and his face softened. A hand reached back and set on the shoulder of the Jounnin.

"Yeah… I know…"

The Hokage walked back to his village, the Jounnin following, confused by the Hokage's behavior. The large gates to the village stood open, welcoming them back into the village.

"My Lord!" the Jounnin called out, before he entered the gates. Naruto stop and turned.

"Yes?"

"Sir… I'm sure you remember… that I want to become Hokage one day, right?"

"Of course, Konohamaru… why?"

"Well… if we have to face each other in battle one day for that slot, I hope that you won't be sore after I win," the Jounnin said, sticking his tongue out at the Hokage. The ninja at the gate looked at one another, unsure of what was happening. Naruto stared at Konohamaru blankly but then, began to laugh his loud, howling laugh, that seemed to call the village's awakening attention to him.

"Yeah, don't you worry about that, just yet, Konohamaru… We'll worry about it when the time actually comes," Naruto said, laughing and walking into the village, though the idea of the Hokage laughing at Konohamaru was actually a great honor for the young Jounnin and it told everyone that the Hokage certainly wasn't about to give up his seat easily…

* * *

**-Another random one, but a little violent, so if you don't like it, just know I warned you. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're awesome!**

_**Invader Hog OUT!**_


End file.
